List of Final Boss Themes
Final Fantasy Series * Last Battle - Final Fantasy I *Battle Scene 2 - Final Fantasy II * Battle to the Death - Final Fantasy III * The Final Battle - Final Fantasy IV *The Creator - Final Fantasy IV: The After Years * The Final Battle - Final Fantasy V *Dancing Mad - Final Fantasy VI *Birth of a God - Final Fantasy VII (Part 1) *One Winged Angel - Final Fantasy VII (Part 2) *The Planet is My Guardian - Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII (Part 1) *The SOLDIER Way - Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII (Part 2) *Omega Weiss - Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII *The Extreme - Final Fantasy VIII * The Final Battle - Final Fantasy IX *Otherworld - Final Fantasy X * Awakening - Final Fantasy XI (Battle with the Shadow Lord) * Belief - Final Fantasy XI (Battle with Eald'narche]] *A Realm of Emptiness - Final Fantasy XI (Battle with Promathia) * Ragnarok - Final Fantasy XI (Battle with Alexander) *Ode of Life Bestowing - Final Fantasy XI (Battle with Seed Crystal) *Evil in Small Doses - Final Fantasy XI (Battle with Riko Kupenreich) *Project: Shatottofication - Final Fantasy XI (Battle with Shantotto and Domina Shantotto) * The Battle for Freedom - Final Fantasy XII *Born Anew - Final Fantasy XIII (Part 1) *Nascent Requiem - Final Fantasy XIII (Part 2) *Heartless Hellion or Altima, The Perfect Body - Final Fantasy Tactics * Incarnation - Final Fantasy Tactics Advance *Fusion, Descent - Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles *Galdes Battle - Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Rings of Fates * Last Battle - Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time *The Showdown - Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers *Chaos - The Last Battle - Dissidia: Final Fantasy Kingdom Hearts Series *Guardando nel Buio - Kingdom Hearts 1 (Parts 1 and 2) / Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories (Riku's Final Battle) *Scythe of Petals - Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories and Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories (Part 1) *Lord of the Castle - Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories (Part 2) *Darkness of the Unknown - Kingdom Hearts II *Xion Battle - Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days (Part 1) *Riku Battle - Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days (Part 2) Legend of Zelda Series * Battle with Ganon - A Link to the Past * Ganondorf Battle - Ocarina of Time (Part 1) * Last Battle - Ocarina of Time (Part 2) *Majora's Mask Battle - Majora's Mask (Part 1) *Majora's Incarnation Battle - Majora's Mask (Part 2) *Majora's Wrath Battle - Majora's Mask (Part 3) * Ganondorf Battle *Puppet Zelda - Twilight Princess (Part 1) *Dark Beast Ganon - Twilight Princess (Part 2) *Horseback Ganondorf - Twilight Princess (Part 3) *Dark Lord Ganondorf - Twilight Princess (Part 4) *Malladus: The Demon King - Spirit Tracks (Part 2) *Fierce Demon King - Spirit Tracks (Part 3) Tales of Series *Who is Good or Evil - Tales of Phantasia (Dhaos Part 1) * I Miss You - Tales of Phantasia (Dhaos Part 3) *Rebel Against Destiny - Tales of Destiny *Strange Battle - Tales of Eternia (Nereid Shizel Part 1) *Time Battle - Tales of Eternia (Nereid Shizel Part 2) *Wheel of Fortune - Tales of Destiny 2 *It Can Waver and Fight - Tales of Symphonia (Mithos Part 1) * Final Destination - Tales of Symphonia (Mithos Part 2) *Wilderness of Sadness - Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World (Richter) *Sad Acting - Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World (Part 2) *Antinomy - Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World (Part 3) *The Final Episode - Tales of Rebirth *Sea of Rage - Tales of Legendia *Time to Raise the Cross - Tales of the Abyss (Part 1) *A Place in the Sun - Tales of the Abyss (Part 2) *Finish the Promise - Tales of the Abyss (Part 3) *As for me, National - Tales of the Tempest (A mistranslation of "I Am The State") *Creed Graphite - Tales of Hearts *A Once-in-a-Lifetime Duel - Tales of Vesperia (Part 3) *Life's Cry - Tales of Graces (Part 2)